Desire
by AmyNChan
Summary: He's only a worker who wants some respect and a decent meal.


_**AmyNChan: Grrr, I'm so mad…**_

 _ **Allen: So this is a vent?**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Yeah. Hope my anger leads to a good read for you guys!**_

 _ **Allen: ^^; Amy-chan doesn't own D Gray-Man.**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Torn between glaring at you for the reminder and hugging you because you're so adorable…**_

"Fuck this goddamn shit. I fucking quit! Goddamn assholes think they can just fucking order me around like some kind of fucking robot! Shit!"

The man swore once more as another hefty box landed far too close to his shoe. His attire was not of the prettiest sort. He donned a worn old grey jacket, pants with their fair share of patches and holes, gloves with more holes than not, a shirt that was barely holding itself together, and two shoes that had missing socks and the worn out sole to prove it.

He breathed out heavily, scratching at the stubble on his chin. What he would not give for some hard-earned respect around here. A decent and steady pay would be wonderful. A hot meal would be heaven.

But no, he was out here moving boxes and working overtime just to get enough for one, cold, undercooked egg.

Assholes.

He continued to gripe and grumble as he hefted the next box. It was a little heavier than it should have been, possibly twice the weight.

"What the fu—"

"Mister?"

"Holy Hell!" the man cried. He struggled to keep a hold of the heavy box while looking around for the voice. "What the…?"

"Mister, I'm up here."

He looked up to see a small child that possessed fair white skin. Her brown hair was cut short and there was a braid to one side. Her green eyes were wide and the small fingers holding the box he carried seemed to tremble with fear.

"Hold on tight, I'm setting you down," the man assured her. He took easy steps and gently placed the crate on the ground. "How in the blazes did you get up there? That was dangerous!"

"I'm sorry, mister. I got lost," the girl said. She struggled to edge her way off the box, clearly frightened by whatever height she could be placed at now. The hard worker assisted the eight year old by picking her up and placing her on the ground right. She had on fancy clothing and shivered despite the jacket she wore. Her breath puffed in the cold.

"Lost? How long have you been up there?" he asked.

"All afternoon…"

"Oh. Sorry you had to hear that, young miss," he apologized. "Those words aren't meant for a little lady to hear. Or repeat, for that matter."

"Oh…"

The girl looked so downtrodden that it tugged on the man's heart. Now, he was not one to normally apologize for his language or offer his aid—especially when there was work to be done—but he could not leave this little girl by herself at the darkening hour of eleven o'clock. She had been terrified and lost, so he would not make things too terribly hard for her now.

"The police station should be just down a couple of blocks," he said, pointing the way. She shivered and looked at him with those big green eyes once more.

"Do you want to take me there, mister?"

One look in her eyes told him the answer. Sure. Absolutely. He would help her out. After all, he wanted to.

Without a second thought to his half-complete job, he offered the young girl an elbow. Probably a gentleman thing that she was used to that he had no clue as to why he did it, but she took his arm and they began their nearly midnight stroll down to the police station.

"I don't even know if they're open right now," he admitted.

"Does it matter?" she asked. He looked at those wide eyes again.

"No, I guess not."

They rounded the corner and began to walk the path he knew so well. The police were always a good place to start when you had labor disputes.

The girl's tremors had gone down a lot. That was good, he supposed.

"Why were you on a crate?" he asked. The silence was almost too much. Cussing usually gave him some sound, but he found that he did not want to around this young girl. He wanted to engage in some sort of conversation.

"I was being chased."

"By who?"

"By somebody you want to keep away from me. Do you want to help me?"

Those big green eyes again. He found himself answering all too swiftly.

"Yes."

"Do you want to do what I say to keep them away?"

What an odd question. But this was a little girl.

"Yes."

What harm could a little girl do? He would do it. In fact…

"Anything I say? Do you want it?"

…he wanted to.

"Yes."

Thoughts of his job slipped away. His previous anger dissipated completely. Thoughts of the well-worn path easily removed itself from his mind. All that mattered were those green eyes and listening to everything they had to say. He wanted to listen.

"You want to tell me something."

Yes. Anything.

"I want to…"

Her eyes were shifting. Had they been green?

"You want to follow me."

Had she been wearing a coat? He could not remember.

"…follow…you."

Her eyes were yellow. Her skin a lovely shade of purple.

"You want to serve me."

She wore bandages. A red stain.

"Anything."

He wanted to.

"You want to serve my master."

He wanted it so badly.

"With all my heart."

She blinked, and those golden eyes vanished for but a moment. He wanted them to open again. To order him again. To tell him what to do. He did not know how to live without those eyes.

"You want to listen to me."

"Yes," he breathed. When her eyes opened once more, he was entranced. He would do anything if she wanted it. Because if she wanted it…

…he wanted it, too. Desperately.

The little girl smiled, her arm slipping from his elbow. He stood there, captivated by her words. Only watching and listening dumbly as she gave him more beautiful instructions to listen to.

"Let me tell you what you _desire_ …"

* * *

Kanda rushed towards the docks, Mugen in hand. He had lost his target—not an easy feat in any stretch of the word. The finder trailed uselessly behind him and he tsked at their incompetence.

He passed a downed crate in the direction he felt the most—

 _There!_

He rushed forward, looking for his target but only coming across a civilian. A worker, by the look of it. Kanda could not waste time on him. He rushed forward.

Only to be pushed back.

The worker grinned with joy.

"It's a bit late to be running around with such a fancy sword, isn't it?" he asked. Kanda scowled.

"Out of my way."

"Ooh, don't want that."

Kanda attempted to rush forward, only to be blocked again. How was this man so quick? The exorcist went up the building to skirt around him—he had no time for this, honestly—but he was blocked. A huge crate had been lunged his way which knocked him off balance.

"See, what I _want_ is for you to leave her alone. But I don't think you'll do that if I ask nicely," the worker went on. "And if you don't, then I want to kill you. Is that so hard?"

"No."

Kanda saw the man begin a smile before he began his attack. Mugen was drawn at double his normal speed, not allowing the man a moment to defend himself from its deadly edge.

Kanda snapped his eyes shut. Using the innocent as living shields would have worked with the bean, but not with him. Not after all of those other times. How many lives—

"Kanda-sama! Watch out!" the useless finder—who had finally caught up to him—shouted.

"T-this…" the worker grinned as he held something in his hands. "…is what I desire… more than anything…"

Kanda heard the final high pitched signal rather than the explosion of the bomb. He jumped back just quickly enough to avoid the flames and debris. His ears rang and his coat was definitely singed.

" _Now_ you're useful…" Kanda grumbled as he put out the last vestiges of flame on his coat. The finder bowed his head apologetically.

"Sorry, sir. I'm equipped to find Innocence, not Noah…"

Kanda could only tsk in frustration.

It was the third time that week…

 _ **AmyNChan: Okay, so that's a AU of my OC, Mia Williams. There's more info on her at DeviantART on my profile.**_

 _ **Mia: Normally I'm an exorcist! But in this story, she's using me as a Noah! Noah of Desire. *^_^***_

 _ **AmyNChan: Yup. You can usually tell by the hair. It's longer as an exorcist than as a Noah. XDD**_

 _ **Mia: Do you feel any better?**_

 _ **AmyNChan: *hugging Allen* A little… *hugs Mia now* Now I know what to do with my anger.**_

 _ **Allen: Yes?**_

 _ **AmyNChan: LET IT GOOO! LET IT GOOOO! TURN AWAY AND ALAN THE DOOR!**_

 _ **Snavej: THIS IS A THING! *sprites off into the Ghost Hunt fandom***_

 _ **AmyNChan: XDDD Thanks for reviewing and please go read Snav's awesome fanfics! *^_^***_


End file.
